Rokudaime Rising
by SuperDragonReading
Summary: During the 4th Shinobi War ninjas of every village suffered heavy losses. Kakashi was one of them, after loosing his sharingan Kakashi Hatake is chosen to be the 6th hokage. Despite this Kakashi still feels unworthy and sets out to find the long lost Wolf Sages.But along the way The Village Hidden In The Bloodshed are in hot pursuit after him. Will Kakashi live? Or die fighting?
1. The Start Of A Journey

**DISCLAIMER:I** **do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.**

 **Hey guys just a heads up this is my first fanfiction in a long time and this might not be that good so please don't hate I will be using a mixture of Japanese and English for different things like moves and will alternate between the 2,leave suggestions in the reviews and there will be a translation guide at the bottom.I'll try to upload one every 2-3 days but if that doesn't work I'll do it once (or twice)a you enjoy!**

* * *

The scene kept replaying over and over in his dreams, when Madara stole his sharingan with such ease. Why? He kept yelling at himself, why didn't he dodge? He stood there, not moving as if it was okay for Madara to steal from him like he was a newborn baby with a toy in his hands. With the pressure of being the rokudaime soon Kakashi was cracking under pressure. True he was still one of the top Leaf ninjas after Naruto and Sasuke but without the sharingan he felt… _inadequate..._ He truly didn't know what to do. As he got up and looked at a photo of him and his father he realized something. Back when Kakashi met his father in the border of Heaven and Earth his father told him something.

 **Flashback**

"I see, so that sharingan of yours that helped you fight Zabuza of the mist came from that uchiha kid Tobi-"Sakumo started

"It was obito,dad." Kakashi told him now with a sad look in his eyes. "It was my fault anyway, I was so obsessed with rules and regulations I ignored what was important when it was in front of my own eyes."

"I think Obito would be amazed if he was still around, You evolved your sharingan into the mangekyou stage and unlocked kamui, a jutsu powerful enough to teleport ANYTHING into a separate dimension. Not to mention you used his gift to protect and live by what he believed in. It's more than I had left for you anyway."

"What?"

"Legends has it that long ago that there were more powerful and giant dog summons that were the greatest of their kind. They were known as the wolf summons that possessed a wolf sage mode. I left notes for you in my room."

"Wolf summons?"

"They lived in secret on the howling islands it was... different from most."

"Different?"

"The island had multiple parts, it was in the very center you would hear a mystic howling and would be 'judged'. But I never got to it so I left it for you as a sort of gift. That Jiraiya guy had a sage mode right? Image a dog sage! Hey, remember the time you first saw a dog?"

"Don't…. And while this does sound interesting I'm too lazy for that and my chakra's too low and keeps draining because of the sharingan."

"Fair enough. So tell me more about this 'Great Naruto Bridge adventure' This Naruto fellow seems like he'll be a great asset to Konoha."

"Well he is the son of The Fourth Hokage."

"Fourth Hokage?"

 **End Flashback**

" _Well."_ Kakashi thought _"I might as well check out this 'Howling Island'. It's not like I'd be needed much here in Konoha."_

 _A_ nd with that Kakashi headed to his family's old home,catching one final look at what was left headed to his father's room to find 2 enough he had left the repaired white light chakra sabre on his father's desk _._ "Well." He thought, _"How hard could it be?"_ he thought.

Much, much harder than it looked. The room was filled with dust and the pages of his notes about his missions were all so dirty it took ages to know what was what until he finally found a book labeled 'For Kakashi.'

The book was about a girl traveling for her lost puppy. While most people would've ripped it apart Kakashi knew his father coded his messages in short stories so this one was telling him the directions. Now that he had everything he needed there was only one problem left to deal with.

"Kaka Sensei!" That problem was Naruto. "You can't just leave the village! You've been given the title of 6th hokage dattebayo! I'm jealous Damn it!" Naruto whined like he was the still the one from the bell test.

"There's something I have to take care. After I handle this I'll come back."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked, changing his gaze.

"An S rank mission, the Howling Islands are so corrupt that rumor has it ninjas from The Village Hidden In Bloodshed have invaded it and have taken it over."

"What..?CAN I COME?"

"Sure, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Get Sakura to go on a date with you."

And So Kakashi finally managed to start what would be a long journey to the Howling Islands. While Kakashi was lying about the S rank mission The Village Hidden In The Bloodshed had taken it over. What Kakashi had said as a harmless lie would now be his biggest threat.

 **NEXT TIME:The Search Begins**


	2. Confrontation

**Hey guys here's a new chapter,things should start getting interesting next chapter by the way I'll probably upload more chapters on weekends.** _ **italics**_ **mean a character is thinking and bold print with be used on sound effects and screams/groans/moans coming from a character.**

 **Confrontation**

Kakashi was making his way on a boat reading one of his father's stories as he remember it was probably his father who inspired his passion for books and maybe other things…. With the boat ride about to go on for at least a few hours Kakashi put down his scrolls and then he remembered.. Pulling out his map Kakashi looked at an area marked with a headband that had what appeared to be a cut pouring out blood. _"_ _I should be reaching the village hidden within the Bloodshed much quicker then I I'll have to fight through seeing as Stealth won't be much good since they have a high amount of kekkei genkai, but right now I'm….."_ Before he could finish thinking the ex anbu captain fell asleep.

 **BOOOOMMBBBB** Before Kakashi knew it his boat was destroyed, if he had stayed awake he would've noticed 4 jonin and a chunin patrolling the perimeter. "Oi Jinto,Calm down mainnn" called out a jonin wearing a dark red uniform with a black jonin vest and shinobi had a row of missing teeth and wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Go back to drinking booze shinDUMP" replied an angry and obviously inexperienced jonin who couldn't get a kunai out of his ass.

"We'll help you with that kunai later, let's just find the remains of him first." Barked the leader, who had a hard time keeping command because of his growing age and back pains that have started from their last mission. He had also lost his right eye and was trying to fit his eye patch in a comfortable position that didn't mess up his headband.

"Nothing here sir!" Reported the younger female chunin trying to be respectful but showed a sadness in her eyes about murdering.

"Good. If there's nothing worth taking let's keep going." He called back.

A " **Blupb"** Sound came from the water, knowing the drill the chunin ran back and searched to only find a log rising to the a a sense of new found relief she turned back.

 **FEWSSSH,** Kakahi's movements were meant to end this as fast as possible when he grabbed the poor girl before knocking her head first into a boulder at the edge of the water.

"GET EM!" The squad leader called, but it was already too late when he realized Kakashi had ran through his fellow shinobi and he was right behind him breathing down his neck.

"I lost an eye once, my friend gave me his sharingan."

"Sharingan...? You're…?"

"Kakashi the copy-well just Kakashi and by the way, just use your headband to cover your eye."

"We-well thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mi- **GWAUH"** Kakashi had taken him down with a simple chop to the neck. Before he left he went back to save the chunin from drowning,assuming she hadn't already.

"You don't understand the darkness that surrounds your village,do you?"Kakashi's voice gave away a hint of pity as he took the maps that they had on them and realized just how far he'd have to go before making to the Howling Islands.

 **Elsewhere**

"Si-sire please forgive u-us."

"I told you to call me the KetsuekiKage, those 5 fools don't know what it means and those weak side villages should stop licking the boots of what do you want?"

"So-someone took out our border patrol an-and now he-he's in our sources say he's the konoha ninja known as Kakashi Of The Sharingan."

"Bring me those who lost to him and send out our top Anbu members, he is to be considered extremely dangerous"

"Pl-please that-that's a harsh punishment and don't be so rough on Kaka-Kakashi he doesn't have a sharingan anymore."

"I'll put you in their place instead then since you think you're way is better than mine."

"N-NO! I would never say that"

"As I thought, Now send them!"

"Ye-yes sir."

The "Kage" stood there laughing."He's probably come for the Wolf sages, that's the reason that Konoha ninja known as the White Fang came here all those years ago. He couldn't hide his exciment at the thought of how fun this game of war was going to be. **HEHEHEEHAH** **AHAHAHAHAHA** "

 **NEXT:Attack!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and here's a translation guide for those of you curious.

Ketsueki:Blood the "kage" is literally calling himself the "Blood Shadow" (kage means shadow.)

Please review!See ya!


	3. Attack!

**Hey guys, the last 2 chapters have had missing sentence fragments and I now know how to fix them, I'll be editing them sometime soon. Shoutout to** **Prescripto13 for telling me that's all and enjoy!**

* * *

 **ATTACK!**

Kakashi was rereading his father's story studying what direction to go the girl's steps. She went headed to a beach and then went to a cave hidden in there;afterwards she went right, middle and left until she was on the other side. Now knowing what direction to go Kakashi headed toward the beach where he wouldn't be alone.

 **ON THE BEACH**

"Is he here yet?"Barked a large figure well built figure that made Choji look small and out of shape. shredded clothes and a different uniform that symbolised him as a skin was stained with fresh red hair was matching his blood in color.

"Not yet Suteru" Called a much skinnier and better dressed assassin with his hands tightly hair was as sandy as the beach but with a slatish color resembling a darker mixture of black and gray."Besides,Jikkō will be the first person to fight him."

"tch,he's too slow and clumsy."

"His strength lies in taijutsu and his massive has taijutsu to match even the 7 swordsman of the has better taijutsu then most Konoha ninjas that's for sure."

"Stop ruining my hopes of fighting!"

"Hopefully,he won't fight."

"Yeah...Remember the last person who fell into her genjutsu?"

"Mhm….Even I feel bad."

"Her technique with the-"

"THE KONOHA NINJA'S NEAR."

 **Back with Kakashi**

Kakashi was tree jumping from branch to branch in a forest that would lead to the beach. _"Dad….I'll finish what you left for me."_ Kakashi jumped faster towards the beach.

 **SWISSSH,** it happened in an instant. Kakashi was almost split in half if hadn't heard the leaves move oddly. Flipping forward Kakashi managed to smash his foot into his attacker's spin, causing him to jagger of the trees and fall. **POOF**. It had only been a kage Bushin.

"Your senses are better than the stories. Kakashi of Konoha."Called out a man around his age with stubble and short brown hair. In his right had was a giant sword split into 3 parts. On his back were other types of swords. "I've heard you beat Zabuza Momochi twice and went up against Hidan without getting a cut" His pupils got smaller. "But what that was with the sharingan... Can you match up.. With me?"

 _"This guy's insane, his uniform is similar to one of them...Is he?"_ Kakashi pulled out his father's blade when he rushed in and clashed with the assailant. "Are you…Jikko of the 3 Shinobi principles?"

"You know it!"

They clashed, the sound of metal against metal filled the air, their blades shined the entire area. It had gone on for a minute but a cycle had started, swinging, dodging then clashing. Kakashi slid down, grabbed onto his blade, before Jikko could do anything he kicked him in the face and wedged his sabre into a small wedge that would be missed by most anbu members. Shoving it in there, Kakashi ripped out the middle part.

"Too slow, Jikko."

"This is getting fun…."Jikko began releasing forceful but slow punches which Kakashi either dodged or block. The masked ninja leaped off before engaging in actual taijutsu. Jikko's biggest weakness was being slow. As they moved back towards the beach Kakashi noticed something. "Jikko's starting to keep up with my ..is this?"

"Getting old Kakashi?" Jikko's eyes were flashing. Jikko then managed to unleash a barrage of lethal taijutsu, striking his legs, arms, back and neck.

"I may not have the sharingan but I've seen his attack pattern before." The future hokage grabbed his elbow,impaled a kunai, and flung him into a log. Behind him was the beach.

"Enough of this!" Kakashi's hands began to move at a moderate rate, much slower than it usually was. He was going to use his ninjutsu. **"Doton:Iwa no chōeki no jutsu."** Pebbles and small grains of sand surrounded Jikko, crawling onto his body crushing him while stopping his movements.

"That... Won't stop me…"

"Oh?" Kakashi's hands began to move at an even slower rate. **"Suiton:Nami bāsuto no jutsu!shibuki no jutsu!fuuton:Kaze kushami no jutsu!"** A small wave of water burst onto Jikko followed by a gust of winds from Kakashi's nose that completely stopped his movements.

"It's over.." Kakashi was still feeling slow.

Jikko smiled. Suteru and Sokudo appeared next to him."Shall we?" called out the well dressed Sokudo.

"Hmph" Suteru grunted motioning forward.

"HEY! What about me? I'M STUCK!"

"You were too slow and clumsy, baka." Retorted the masculine one.

"Let's do it now Suteru!" Suteru and Sokudo got their hands moving.

 _"Alright... They're getting ready to attack. Judging on their names I best stay on guard."_

"NOW, SOKUDO." They landed on the final seal. However the results were unexpected.

Sokudo disappeared, Kakashi felt even slower and Suteru ran at a speed almost as good as Minato.

 _"I'm stuck...What…..Can….I…..Do?"_ Kakashi felt so slow as he barely turned his head.

 **NEXT TIME:KAKASHI VS THE 3 SHINOBI PRINCIPLES**

* * *

Translation guide:Doton:iwa no chōeki no jutsu:Earth style: Earth style:Rock imprisonment jutsu Kakashi stopped his movements with pebbles that surrounded him.

Suiton:namibāsuto no jutsu:Water style:Wave Burst a small wave splashes onto the enemy.

Fuuton:Kaze Kushami no jutsu:Wind style:sneezing winds kakashi sneezes out a large amount of wind (it goes through his mask because he's epic like that.)

The 3 shinobi principles:

Suteru:Stealth, short for suterusu

Sokudo:Speed

Jikko:Execution

The 3 shinobi principles means that they embody what a shinobi should be. Stealthy fast and musn't hesitate to kill.

That's all for now!See ya!


	4. Kakashi vs The 3 Shinobi principles

**Sorry for the wait!I got storm 4 awhile ago and I've been playing Xenoverse with my friends so I probably won't upload as here's chapter 4!**

 **The 3 Shinobi principles  
**

 _"I_ _can't move...What do I do..?"_ Kakashi barely turned his head,noticing a turtle moving faster than usual when he saw Sokudo right in front of in hand, the skinny shinobi cut Kakashi's left eye horizontally.

"A matching scar, Hatake." The speedster taunted. "Huh?" Kakashi's body turned to lightning **ZZZZ.** Sokudo was zapped.

 _"A Raiton bunshin?"_ Sokudo thought. A few yards away the real Kakashi was devising a plan.

 _"I see,so Sokudo can slow down the movements of anyone in his range.I want to avoid a full confrontation for a minute. This technique must have a drawback."_ **SWISSSH** _"Huh?"_ Kakashi was knocked back into a tree,turning around he saw

no one was there. _"Suteru's here.I'll have to use my_ **-UMPF."** Suteru struck his gut again sending him flying higher into the trees. " _I can't let him keep hitting me…But I can't find a way to track him,he doesn't make a noise an-"_

 **Drip** it began to rain. **DRIP DRIP DRIP.** Kakashi smirked."This idea is thanks to Zabuza.. **Kirigakure no jutsu!** " Mist began filling the air.

"Eh?"Suteru looked around,seeing nothing but smirking "Stealth on stealth? Hmph you'll lose Hatake." He started looking around,the sound of water dripping getting louder and louder. **DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP**. Back where Kakashi was listening to the drips. **.DRIP**. Suteru swiftly moved through the trees scanning everywhere. **.DRIP...drip**.

 **CHING!** Kakashi had run through Suteru with his father's blade infused with Raikiri. Blood began to pour from his side. "What..?How did you find me.?"  
"You didn't make any noise,no footprints or you probably wouldn't work. But…."Kakashi's sabre started glowing with lightning surging through it. "You couldn't stop the delay in the water drops when they slid off your body to hit the ground. That's how I found you."

"You're as good as they say Kakashi…But...you're too slow."

Kakashi's body slowed down again, when he looked behind him he saw Sokudo holding his hands together with a tired look in his eyes. "Miss me?"

"Not really." Sokudo released his hands.

"You can't keep escaping.I'm prepa-"The beach began to get blurry.. Kakashi's body twisted and Sokudo checked his eyes. Suteru stabbed Sokudo in the leg snapping him back to reality.

 _"I see, he needs to put his hands together to activate it. He needs to be aware of the environment enough to affect everything in it's range. If that's the case then I know what to expect. I need to keep my techniques limited for now and genjutsu would be a great help."_ Kakashi went straight to Sokudo.

"That won't work." Sokudo put his hands together starting his time manipulation jutsu. Suteru threw himself into Kakashi's back smashing him down. Sokudo threw a kunai right into his left shoulder blade sending him falling into a group of rocks. Before he could even adjust himself Sokudo roundhouse kicked Kakashi into the water followed by Suteru silently grabbing him and pluging him into the water.

"You leaf ninja are overrated. Without your overpowered jutsus your nothing. The only reason clans like Uchiha and Hyuga are so great is because they hide behind dojutsu and kekkei Genkai."

Sokudo began panting like crazy as he released the jutsu. "I can only do it about 2 more times..I've been holding them out too long.

 _"Perfect. **SUITON:SUKIODAN.** " _A shark made entirely of water jumped out of nowhere knocking Suteru back.

 **"JIKAN SOSA NO JUTSU!"** Sokudo began to slow time again just enough to avoid the water shark. Sokudo sighed in relief until the silver haired shinobi popped out of the ground and shoved his fist in his cheek with a forceful uppercut. **"SUITON:DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU."** Water spewed in a vortex hitting Sokudo and Suteru destroying trees as well.

"This one's a new one I made. **"RAITON!"** Storms began to form and lightning began to brew as Kakashi jumped, aiming his arm at the vortex. Purple electricity began to vibrate from his hand. **"SHIDEN!"** From his hand Kakashi shot purple lightning at the water zapping Sokudo and Suteru with great intensity, frying them.

Kakashi hopped onto a rock,tired. "It's over...Don't strain yourself."

"On the contrary Kakashi," A small female around 5'4 walked up. She wore a crimson red coat covered which was pitch black inside,she had brown hair with dark red eyes that seemed to stare into kakashi's soul.

"It's only beginning; I am the 4th shinobi principle, Gima. Now, let's see what's in your soul."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw something appear out of nowhere. When the figure fully appeared he realized it was himself... with the sharingan as a child.

NEXT TIME: THE WILL TO FIGHT.

Translation guide:

SUITON:SUKIODAN:Water style:Water shark bomb. It's one of the jutsu Kakashi copied, this one from Kisame.

JIKAN SOSA NO JUTSU:Time manipulation jutsu, that's what Sokudo used to stop time.

SUITON:DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU:Water style:Giant Vortex Jutsu. It has other names like great waterfall but Kakashi used a giant body of water to trap them.

Raiton Shiden:lightning style:purple electricity. This wasn't made by me, Kakashi used it in his novel "Lightning in the sky"that takes place after the war with no sharingan kakashi.. It replaces Raikiri and can be used multiple ways which I may include and it's shot out instead of being held like Raikiri.

Well that's it chapters should be weekly now,see ya!


	5. Update

Hey guys I finally found what was wrong with my writing process and I'm making this chapter as an update and message to you all. I know you're all aware that awhile ago there was an issue where half my sentences would disappear and it'd look like a , now that I know what I did wrong I went back and fixed **ALL** the chapters so now you can read them in full text and tell anyone who didn't read it cause of my crappy grammar that there's no more unbearable errors.

Also, chapters will be longer now and since I beat a lot of Storm 4 already I'll be making them more 's about it and the scale of things will be dramatically raised ;). Also once this story is done I'll be making so more afterwards. How does a "Tales Of Team Minato" fan fiction sound? Well that's all from this little update and I'll be seeing you guys later!


End file.
